


The Borgias: Que Tinha de Ser Com Você

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vannozza lost Rodrigo to the Papal Throne and La Bella Farnese; Cesare lost Lucrezia to two  marriages and a stable boy—or did they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Borgias: Que Tinha de Ser Com Você




End file.
